bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 126 (Bubble Guppies: The Movie)
Plot When the town water supply is blocked by a a rock the guppies must work together to save the day Trivia The movie is similar to Sky's the Limit Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Paul Dobson as Water Worker # Brian Stepanek as Worker # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Kari Wahlgren as Mayor Transcripts Little Fishes: "Bubble Guppies." (Molly swim by.) Molly: (To viewers)"Hi it's me Molly and it's time for." Gil: "A fountain with life preservers." Molly: "It's time for." Gil: "A dam." Molly: "What's going on." Gil: "I'm making plans for summer.An ice fountain." Molly: "It's time for." Gil: "A pond for ice skating.It's time for." Molly: "Water." (Water sprays on Gil.) Molly: "It's time." Gil: "For Bubble Guppies." (The theme song played and the little fishes see the title card.) Little Fishes: "Bubble Guppies: The Movie." (Molly was riding her scooter to school.Bubble Puppy was with her.) Molly: (To viewers)"Hey there." Bubble Puppy: (Barks). (She stop at the Water Works.The worker crabs,snails and lobsters we're busy running the Water Works.) All: “Hi Molly.Hey Molly.Hello Molly.” Molly: "Hey Water Workers and how are you doing on this very wonderful day." All: "Great." (Bubble Puppy licked the Mayor.) Mayor: "Good morning Workers.Sweet friends and pets.Lend a hand.Gather round the buckets.Can you feel it." All: "Yeah." Mayor: "Then it's water dumping time.That's what I said.So jump for joy and let's dance." Molly: "Is everything running smoothly for the Water Works." Mayor: "Yeah.Without water we won't have anything to drink and the plants will die.We'll literally have to move away from Bubbletucky forever." Molly: "So sad to hear that.Anyway I have to go now but I'll be back later okay." All: "Okay." Molly: "Keep the Water Works running." All: "We will bye." (Molly scoots to school.Meanwhile Gil and his friends are outside.) Gil: "So guys what do you think?" Goby: "What is it?" Deema: "It's wonderful it's great." Nonny: "It's incredible." Oona: "It's messier than my closet." Gil: "It's my latest most greatest idea.A Water Fountain that squirts water of every color of the rainbow.The workers are helping me." Worker: "Look out coming through." Goby: "But how do they know what to build?" Gil: "Remember that you're always saying before you can you need a plan." Goby: "Do I say that?" All: "Yeah." Gil: "Ahem." (He shows his friends a picture of the finished water fountain.) Goby: "Uh huh." Nonny: "Listen Gil I think this is great but what if somebody falls in." Deema: "Yeah I'd add life preservers." Gil: "A fountain with life preservers." Deema: "Yeah red ones,Blue ones or shalpluz maybe mauve a pink or green tangerine I can't make up my mind." Nonny: "What if it overflows rivers of water my room gets flooded my hair brush will get all sticky." Workers: "Icky." Deema: "Make a dam.Okay here's something what about an ice fountain no drip no flood no problem.Forgot the Ice make it a pond so we can ice skate." Workers: (Screaming). Oona: "Yeah I could teach you ice dancing." Deema: "Wait I have a really great idea than that." (Meanwhile Molly swam in the classroom.Mr and Mrs Grouper comes in.) Molly: "Good morning Mr and Mrs Grouper." Mr and Mrs Grouper: "Well hello there Molly." Molly: "Glad you guys came.It's really hot out." Mrs Grouper: "I'll say." Mr Grouper: "Maybe we can have a peek at the water." (Water squirts at them.) Molly: "Here." Mr Grouper: "Thanks Molly." Mrs Grouper: "You're a big help." (Meanwhile the workers got tired.One of the workers rested near the faucet but suddenly the fountain turns on and squirts water everywhere soaking the guppies.) All: (Screaming)"Whoa.Oh no." Molly: "So have you played in the sun when you we're little kids." Mr Grouper: "Of course we did and." Mrs Grouper: "What's that noise." Mr Grouper: "It sounds like water." Molly: "Uh oh." (Molly looks out the window and sees something.) Molly: "Oh my gosh." All: (Fun excitement). (Molly swims outside and turns off the water.) All: "Aw.Oh.Aw." (Molly's friends are completely soaked.) Molly: "So anyone want to tell me what's going on." All: (Talking at once). (Suddenly the storm bell begins to ring.The clouds hide the sun.) Molly: "Storm warning." (The wind began to blow.) Molly: "Okay everyone let's get inside." Gil: "C'mon Bubble Puppy." (They swim inside.It begin to rain.) Molly: "Here it comes c'mon hurry up." Deema: "I'm getting soaked hurry Molly." Molly: "Inside please." (They hurried inside.Gil's drawing flew away.) Nonny: "Ya think it will last all day." Molly: "No way.It'll be over soon for sure." Oona: "Now's our chance." Gil: "You go first." (Oona and Goby swam off.) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies